Rambling Ed
"Rambling Ed" is the 11th episode of Season 2 and the 37th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed leaves home and stays at Rolf's house. and Rolf finds that like fish, guests begin to smell after a couple of days. Plot The future holds CASH for Eddy and Co, or at least it would if he could get his fortune telling act together - spirits can be capricious things, especially when suspended by one eyebrow! Rolf and Jonny have almost bought his act but as ever fate steps in and deals Eddy the usual devastating sideswipe, this time in the shape of Sarah looking for Ed because one of his whiffy socks has roamed into her room and boy is he ever in trouble… again. True to her nature, Sarah isn't satisfied with just an apology and to redeem himself the passive Ed is left with a ridiculously long list of chores. Seeing his buddy being emotionally blackmailed is too much for Eddy and he persuades Ed that he needs to strike out alone and this means moving house. So before you can say gravy, all Ed's pungent possessions are swiftly transplanted to Rolf's garden shed and at first the kind-hearted Rolf is quite taken with the idea of having guests although he soon finds that it doesn't take long for the novelty to wear off. In a nutshell the Eds get in Rolf's way, they scoff all his food, they commandeer his house, they interfere with his farm work and they cramp his style. Those Ed-boys have no respect and it's got to stop, will the spirits help the Eds this time? Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': about Eddy's spirit summoning spell "I think we have angered the spirits, as it is a travesty to mix salami and bologna." ---- *D slowly reels Ed into the room sitting in a sack of flour to make him look like a ghost, only to get stuck *'Jonny': Look, Plank! *'Rolf': The spirit has stopped? *'Eddy': Huh? *'Rofl': A curse I say! *'Eddy': Seems the spirit has a snag. Ed across the room, zooming over Rolf and Jonny's heads *'Rolf': The spirit is quick! *'Jonny': I didn't see it either, Plank! *'Eddy': What the-? Ed back into the room *'Jonny': There it is. I'm ready to burst with excitement! *'Rolf': LOOK, IT IS SO REPULSIVE! IT WANTS ROFL! *'Ed': spooky voice I am a little teapot, short and stout! This is handle, this is my spout! ---- *'Ed': being pulled on the ear by Sarah "It wasn't me, Sarah, I always put the seat down!" ---- *'Eddy': at Ed's manipulation by Sarah "If she told you to jump in the lake with a rock tied to your head and waited for naked photos of you to develop so she could hand 'em out to all the kids in the cul-de-sac, would you?!" Ed: "I had socks on, Eddy!" Eddy: disgusted "Oh!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's mouth and impersonating him "I like it, Eddy! I have one eyebrow and the brain of a bug!" Edd: "Going out on one's own requires planning, Eddy. There's so much work involved that-" Ed:'' Eddy's mouth and impersonating him'' "Relax, Double D, I'll help him pack!" Edd: "Well, let's just be sure to pack hand soap." ---- *'Edd': to pull out Ed's oversized luggage "Ed, did you pack only the essentials like I asked?" Ed: his oversized luggage with extreme force "Tag! You're it!" Eddy: "Go, Double D, go!" Edd: being stuck on Ed's oversized luggage go at high speeds "Aah!" from Ed's oversized luggage coming to him "Curse these short legs!" ---- *'Eddy': "Think, Ed. Where have you always wanted to live?" Ed: "Close to a mailbox, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': "Shall we unpack?" Eddy: "Don't break a nail, Double D." ---- *'Ed': "My place is the cat's tuxedo, guys! Right, Poochie?" cow ---- *'Ed': "I love clothes!" ---- *'Rolf': to pull up a tree stump "May shower scum devour your head!" ---- *'Ed': by while being pulled by Rolf's cow, captures Rolf's attention "I'm a cowboy! Bang! Bang!" Rolf: calmly "A burden has been placed on Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': Edd "May your nose fester with the rage of olives!" ---- *'Ed': "Anyone got a breath mint?" Rolf: loud that it echoes across the entire Cul-de-Sac and catches the attention of the other kids "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds' future "The yeast has risen and tells me the future of the couch-creature Ed-boys. Do you hear it? The spirit of the rind speaks." Ed: "What does it say?" Eddy: sarcastically "Yeah, tell us, O Swami!" ---- *'Rolf': to see the Eds working for him "Also your future will hold that you de-lice the chickens, and shake the dew from the tree, and brush the hair on the back of Rolf!" Edd: panicking "Gloves! I need gloves!" Ed: "Pumpkins sure are bossy." Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" Trivia/Goofs *When Edd moved the can with the magnet at the beginning of the episode, it had to be impossible, because the table was too thick for it to really happen. *When Edd releases Ed's crammed, oversized backpack of his personal objects into the shed, his warrior mask (seen in many episodes) covers Eddy's face and plasters him to the wall. In this scene, a bongo drum can be heard. *When Ed puts Rolf and the tractor on top of the egg, the red stripe on Rolf's shirt is missing. *Rolf's bedroom is on the first floor in this episode, but is on the second floor in the episode "Here's Mud in Your Ed". *When Ed snores, the shed expands when he inhales and contracts when he exhaled. Technically speaking, the opposite should happen. *Eddy demonstrates his special self-proclaimed omelet-making talent. It was previously mentioned in the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed". *During the scene where Ed is snoring, some of the background music from the episode "A Glass of Warm Ed" plays. *The freezer experiment comes back in the episode "X Marks the Ed". *Rolf has bags under his eyes after he opens the door to Eddy and Double D. But when he zipped to the kitchen after hearing smoke, the bags under his eyes are gone. But they reappear afterwards. *Kevin and Nazz make cameo appearances in this episode, with no dialogue. *This is the second appearance of Wilfred and the first episode where his name is revealed. *During the scene where Rolf yells "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!", it shows Kevin and Nazz looking towards the right side of the of the Cul-de-Sac, near the playground, though Rolf's House is on the left side of the Cul-de-Sac. *When Eddy says "Enter, O' spirit of the Underwood" it's probably a reference to Scott "Diggs" Underwood, a storyboard artist for the show. *Because Eddy and Double-D are sleeping in Rolf's bed, Rolf is forced to sleep on the bedroom's door. So how did Eddy and Double D get to the kitchen in the morning without waking Rolf and opening the bedroom door? *When the Eds tipped the shed over the first time, the door handle was on the right. but when Rolf opens the door, you can see that he puts the door downwards! Shouldn't he open it the other way? *When the Eds tip the shed over, before Rolf opens the door to the shed, Eddy is seen standing on the top of the bed, when he should be standing on the walls of the shed like Ed and Edd. *This is possibly the second time Ed said "anyone got a breath mint". The first time was "A Boy and His Ed". *This is the second time Ed said "I love clothes". The first time was "Oath to an Ed". *The Kankers do not make an appearance in this episode. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Double D said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode when he sleeps in Rolf's room with Eddy, he slept fine with no problem. Gallery Rambling Ed.jpg|Look at Jonny, he has a uni-brow for the second time! File:Savage_beast_sarah.jpg|"Save me from this savage beast!" Image:Ghost_ed.jpg|"I'm a little teapot, short and stout." File:Freezer_experiment.jpg|Ed's freezer experiment File:Ed_mouth.jpg|"I like it Eddy, I have one eyebrow, and a brain of a bug." File:Rambling_Eds_-_Edd.png|"Well, there's my exercise for the day." File:HI_NEIGHBOUR.jpg|HI NEIGHBOUR! Rambling ed 0001.jpg|Ed in Rolf's pig trough. File:Turn_off_the_light.jpg|Awkward. File:Sink.jpg|Could i borrow this sink? Rambling ed 049 0002.jpg|Crazy Rolf File:Pumpkin.jpg|The pumpkin knows all! Video Ugk8FYTtn0E Category:Episodes Category:Season 2